poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bumblebee's Adventures Series
Join Bumblebee, Strongarm, Sideswipe, Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream, Grimlock, Fixit and various Autobots as they journey to places outside of Crown City and Cybertron as they meet new friends, battle bitter enemies and save the world all at the same time. Season 1 #Bumblebee's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Adventure Begins #Bumblebee's Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks #Bumblebee's Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakel #Bumblebee meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #Bumblebee meets Mulan #Bumblebee's Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked #Bumblebee's Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip #Bumblebee and the Flight Before Christmas #Bumblebee's Adventures of Niko 2: Little Brother, Big Trouble #Bumblebee's Adventures of Stuart Little #Bumblebee meets the Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning #Bumblebee's Adventures of Stuart Little 2 #Bumblebee meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame #Bumblebee meets Mulan 2 #Bumblebee's Adventures of Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild #Bumblebee and the Quest for Camelot #Bumblebee's Adventures of Alpha and Omega #Bumblebee's Adventures of Alpha and Omega: A Howl-I-Day Adventure #Bumblebee's Adventures of Arthur Christmas #Bumblebee meets Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess #Bumblebee's Adventures of Big Hero 6 #Bumblebee meets Kung Fu Panda #Bumblebee meets Kung Fu Panda 2 #Bumblebee meets Kung Fu Panda 3 #Bumblebee meets Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five #Bumblebee meets Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll #Bumblebee meets Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters #Bumblebee's Adventures of A Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales #Bumblebee's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness #Bumblebee's Adventures of Paw Patrol: Mighty Pups #Bumblebee's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir #Bumblebee meets The Incredibles #Bumblebee meets the Incredibles 2 Season 2 #Bumblebee's Adventures of Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave #Bumblebee's Adventures of Alpha and Omega: The Great Wolf Games #Bumblebee meets Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas #Bumblebee meets Shrek #Bumblebee meets Shrek 2 #Bumblebee meets Shrek the Third #Bumblebee meets Shrek Forever After #Bumblebee's Adventures of Shrek the Halls #Bumblebee meets Aladdin #Bumblebee and the Return of Jafar #Bumblebee meets Shrek the Musical #Bumblebee's Adventures of Cars #Bumblebee meets Sleeping Beauty #Bumblebee's Adventures of Cars 2 #Bumblebee meets Maleficent #Bumblebee's Adventures of Cars 3 #Bumblebee's Adventures of Astro Boy #Bumblebee's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad #Bumblebee's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails #Bumblebee's Adventures of Bob the Builder: Mega Machines #Bumblebee's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Misty Island Rescue #Bumblebee's Adventures of Thomas and Frends: Day of the Diesels #Bumblebee meets Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy #Bumblebee's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery #Bumblebee's Adventures of Power Rangers #Bumblebee's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway #Bumblebee meets Shimmer and Shine #Bumblebee's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Tale of the Brave #Bumblebee and the Song of the Sea #Bumblebee's Adventures of Toy Story #Bumblebee's Adventures of Toy Story 2 #Bumblebee meets Beauty and the Beast #Bumblebee Attends High School Musical # Season 3 #Bumblebee's Adventures of Toy Story 3 #Bumblebee's Adventures of Toy Story of Terror #Bumblebee's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure #Bumblebee meets Sofia the First (TV Series) #Bumblebee's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race #Bumblebee Gets Scared Shrekless #Bumblebee's Adventures of Shrek's Thrilling Tales #Bumblebee and the Toy Story That Time Forgot #Bumblebee's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor #Bumblebee's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie #Bumblebee's Adventures of Fairly OddParents #Bumblebee, Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz #Bumblebee meets Sofia the First: Forever Royal #Bumblebee's adventures of Winx Club #Bumblebee's adventures of LoliRock #Bumblebee's Adventures of Yo-Kai Watch #Bumblebee's Adventures of Mulan (2020) #Bumblebee's Adventures of Descendants #Bumblebee's Adventures of Descendants 2 # #Power Rangers: Mystic Force # #Bumblebee's Adventures of Disneyland Fun #Bumblebee and the Ghost of Lord Farquaad #Bumblebee meets Carmen Sandiego #Bumblebee meets Shrek the Musical # # # #Bumblebee's Adventures of Decendants: Wicked World # # # # Season 4 # # #Bumblebee meets Big Hero 6 # # # # # Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Bumblebee's Adventures Series Category:Ryantransformer